Wind! Take Me Home!
by Absence of Nothing
Summary: He spoke to me. In all my years of existence since the moon gave birth to me during the beginning of time. He was the first to speak, first to acknowledge I was alive. I am everywhere yet not there. An invisible spirit to all... and I do mean all. I thought I would roam the Earth alone, until those winter blue eyes gazed upon me and pale lips uttered my name. "Wind! Take Me Home!"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there! So... just watched the movie which left me with such a burst of inspiration that I just had to write it down. I am still unsure if I can continue this story. It really depends on you guys really... So if you want me to continue, or stop just write it in a review... Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Except the wind...

* * *

I blow thru the buildings, the streets, the houses of mankind. I am a gale through the mountains, a soft breeze in the forest, a chilly wind on winter night. I laugh in delight as I flew into the sky, the clouds moving with my touch. I roam free across the Earth; there is nothing in the world that can contain such as I.

To the ocean I dive, waves roiling under my feet before I pull up at the edge of a cliff, droplets of water exploding behind me as I crash into a delighted mortal. I laughed, keeping him adrift as he glides through the skies in a colourful chute. How funny and invented these humans are to create such things in order to experience flight. I shook my head before continuing on, the orange sky now turning dim

The wind, that is me; my own identity. A strong gust, a gentle huff, it is I who makes it so. Laughing in delight I swoop into the streets below, causing chaos, creating shouts, a mischievous mood I am in now. I am everywhere yet not there. An invisible spirit to all… and I do mean all.

There up above I see the glowing man. I smile, perch before him but he looks right through me. I sigh, of course, what did I expect? But nonetheless aided those golden trails of sand to find their rightful place. To give the children of the world sweet dreams, this is Sandman, I believe.

The light flutter of little wings reach my ears as I watched, amused, while little, long beaked faeries took to the skies. Into children's homes they crept, while the little ones slept. Grasping precious memories for safekeeping while he helped each little tooth reach its way home. The Tooth Fairy, I believe, shall be happy to know I favoured thee.

A low bellied chuckle boomed through the night as I flew out to meet the jolly man. The deer bucked and snorted as I drew close lending a hand as they took off and soared through the skies. The heavy sleigh was not a problem for me as old North held on the reigns. I flew ahead, guiding the way, as to each nice children a wrapped present is to be sent. Santa Clause, I believe, a man full of wonder and glee.

I watched as the red sleigh faded away in the distance, dropping down, down, further below, beneath underground. Eggs of all sizes and colours marched their way through as I sat down and watched one of the funniest persons I knew. There was a clack and I caught the flying carved wood just in time, twirling it around before sending it back to the owner who caught it with a sigh. Weapons blessed personally by me, how lucky the Easter Bunny is, I believe.

Off and away, I flew. The winter chill seeping into me, and I knew. **He** was here, I cheered for joy. Gliding my way through neighbourhood as frosted lace fell from the sky. The earth was white and children gave a hooray and I heard it was a snow day. I chuckled, rushing through the icy streets, there I see him falling, falling down; before I caught him and was I glad at what I had found. Light as a feather I carried him away, him laughing in delight the whole way. Here was a dear friend of mine and my closest companion. For though he could not see me, he knew that I was there. In his eyes I am not merely just a soft breeze and a strong gust, in his eyes, I am alive.

"Hey, wind!" I pause, he has spoken my name. "Take me home!" I smile and gladly did what he wished. Carrying him away freely into the skies, his bright laughter echoing in me. Jack Frost, I do truly believe.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. So please review your thoughts, opinions... etc. No need to go easy on me. **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story is actually coming along well... I thought of making it a oneshot but then everytime I read it... it seems a bit incomplete. So this is a bit of an experiment really. Please tell me what you think in by reviewing. Critiques are more than welcome! For the sake of improving my work.

* * *

The night was young, and the stars were out. The season was cold, that I had no doubt. Amongst the clouds I watched the mortals work below. Freshly fallen snow littered the ground. In this wintry night, the forest was calm, none dared utter a sound. Such a peculiar phenomenon, I took notice of this. Yet I felt there was nothing amiss.

The moon shone brightly above and I heard a voice, one softer than mine. It beckoned me to move, it told me it was time. I ventured down, softly through the trees and stumbled upon the ever frozen lake. The moon's rays shone upon the smooth ice, the surface sparkling in its wake. I felt power swell within me and new what the moon wanted to do.

The ice cracked, the moon awakening what was deep within. On that night I saw another spirit born by the moon's whim. The child was lifted up in the light of the moon's embrace, before he was gently lowered down to the smooth surface of the lake. The ice beneath his bare feet thickened as winter blue eyes darted around. Gazing upon the bright orb above, the soft voice whispered.

_'Jack… Jack Frost. That is your name.'_

I watched the young spirit stumble forward upon the ice. Taking up his staff, I smiled as the winter spirit jumped when frost came out its end. I came forward, standing close by as the cheerful spirit skimmed across the ice, using his newfound powers to work as he decorated the lake with beautiful patterns of frost. His laughter bright as he came to enjoy his new chance at life.

I laughed, spinning around, joining him in his fun dance. I surged forward meaning to playfully knock him back into the snow. Imagine to my surprise when he flew to the skies along with me. I was shocked to be able to hold this small spirit in my hands that I let go, wincing as he crashed into the trees below.

I stared down at my hands, for centuries I was unable touch anyone at all. I had forgotten I had a pair of these to begin with. Passing through people, spirits and objects… I had not remembered the last time I had touched and felt another since being reborn.

I looked up to the moon, was this spirit the answer to my prayers? To be recognized, to be believed in… to be a reminded that I was alive. But the moon remained silent as for centuries he had been and I turned my back on him to see if the young spirit was alright.

He hanged from a branch, laughing in delight as he swung to and fro. I shook my head and smiled, floating before him. I couldn't deny the feeling of utter disappointment when those winter blue eyes saw through me. Feeling chilled when the winter spirit phased right through him as he landed on the snowy ground. Of course, what did I expect? This spirit was no different than the rest.

I watched with cool indifference as the new spirit attempted to take flight once again. Jumping off the cool ground and waving his arms, how the little one made quite the sight. But then he paused and began to look around. I was about to depart and leave without a sound. When the winter spirit spoke, his voice like freshly fallen snow.

"Umm, Wind?" Do my ears deceive me?

"Hello, Wind?" That name… It was like I was suddenly set free.

"Can you… ummm… give me a hand? Please, Wind…" I couldn't believe it, but did what he asked. Throwing him into the skies as he screamed and flailed his arms to gain some semblance of control as I led him to a nearby village.

It was impossible but it did occur. This little spirit had spoken to me, had asked of me instead of taking. It's been so long that I had forgotten… How sweet it was for someone to call you. How good it was for someone to acknowledge who you are. For that it was he had done, I realized… This little one knew I was alive…

In sorrow I watched as the winter spirit discovered his invisibility to mortal eyes. It was a gift and a curse living in this new life. For centuries I stayed by Jack Frost's side. Giving into his whims as I took him to the skies. Watching him in sadness as we both continued our lonely lives together. For what use is a companion when they are invisible to your eyes?

* * *

A/N: So... Please place your critiques and opinions down on the box below... Your reviews are very much treasured and appreciated. **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
